My Beloved Seijuurou
by Yuna Seijuurou
Summary: [ BASED ON KUROBASU 221Q ] When Akashi Seijuurou becomes another 'Akashi Seijuurou'. The next chapter is await.


_**My Beloved Seijuurou**_

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Based on Kurobasu 221Q**

**Timeline : Teikou arc**

**© akareguu**

**[ AUTHOR'S NOTE] : **

Minna-san, apakah di antara kalian ada yang sudah membaca Kurobasu 221Q? Fic ini ditulis untuk mewakili perasaan saya setelah membacanya. One shot. Jika banyak yang meminta sekuel, bisa dipertimbangkan untuk dibuat sekuelnya.

**Rakuzan-arc** dan **Let's Save Akashi** masih tetap lanjut.

Untuk one shot saya sebelumnya : **A Night Before Final**, jika ada yang meminta dijadikan sekuel ( Final ) bakal saya tulis sekuelnya. Saya suka menulis dan senang karya saya dibaca lalu dikomentari ^^

Happy reading^^

...

Malam ini, rasanya ada yang tampak berbeda. Sesuatu yang berbeda dari sebelumnya dan tidak akan pernah sama seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan mungkin dapat berlangsung hingga seterusnya.

.

.

.

Butiran air masih berjatuhan dari langit. Hujan masih terus mengguyur ketika aku baru saja pulang dari kesibukanku seharian. Seperti biasa, supir keluarga Akashi yang mengantarkanku pulang.

Begitu sampai di rumah, rasanya ingin melepaskan diri sejenak dari segala macam kepenatan. Baik itu untuk aktifitas kantor atau apapun. Namun, jika mengingat apa yang sudah kucapai hingga detik ini, perasaan itu sejenak terlupakan. Seolah-olah aku akan menjadi lemah jika mengasihani diri sendiri.

"Selamat datang tuan besar."

Suara kepala pelayan yang sudah lama mengabdi menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Sembari mengucapkan salam, si pelayan menunduk dan membawakan payung yang basah lantaran hujan masih saja turun.

"Apakah Seijuurou sudah pulang?"

Sejenak si pelayan terdiam sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. Agak janggal kelihatannya. Yang kutahu, puteraku satu-satunya itu baru diangkat menjadi kapten di tim basket SMPnya sehingga ia biasa pulang malam karena padatnya aktifitas latihannya. Namun, ia tak pernah pulang lebih terlambat daripadaku. Bahkan tanpa aku perlu mengawasinya, ia selalu menjadi anak baik yang menimbulkan rasa kebanggan tersendiri meskipun aku jarang menunjukkan perasaan itu di depannya.

"Tuan muda juga sudah tiba di rumah, tuan..."

Sepertinya tidak ada masalah, tapi kenapa ekspresi si pelayan mendadak berubah ketika aku menanyakan anakku?

"Apakah makan malam sudah disiapkan?"

Si pelayan pun mengangguk. "Semua sudah saya siapkan tuan."

"Bagus. Segera panggil anakku untuk makan malam denganku."

Lagi-lagi si pelayan kembali terdiam. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, raut wajahnya terlihat berubah. Lebih tepatnya, si pelayan terlihat seperti ketakutan. Aku mulai mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres. Terlebih lagi, ekspresinya berubah setiap aku menanyakan perihal anakku. Malam ini, entah kenapa semua terasa janggal.

"...Baik tuan. Saya akan segera memanggil tuan muda."

Si pelayan kemudian berlalu dari hadapanku. Meninggalkan sedikit pertanyaan di benakku. Namun, kutepis semua rasa penasaranku, karena aku yakin puteraku tidak akan pernah berbuat satu hal pun yang dapat mengecewakanku.

Tak lama berselang, puteraku menampakkan diri di meja makan. Hanya berselang lima menit sejak aku menunggunya di sini. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi yang berada di seberangku. Meja makan ala eropa ini memang membuatku tidak bisa menatap dirinya dari dekat lantaran desainnya yang memanjang. Namun, sepintas tidak ada yang berbeda darinya. Semua tampak baik-baik saja. Jika ada yang membuatnya sedikit berbeda, mungkin karena ia lebih banyak menunduk saat itu. Sehingga aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Aku tidak mempersilakan dirinya untuk makan. Dengan melihatku mulai makan, ia juga mulai menyentuh makanannya. Mungkin ini terkesan kaku, namun bagiku ini sudah biasa. Puteraku sendiri juga bisa mengikutinya.

Dia satu-satunya puteraku yang kuharapkan dapat menjadi penerus kerajaan bisnisku kelak. Untuk itu, aku takkan bersikap lembut padanya sedikitpun. Ia harus tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang kuat. Aku juga tak pernah mengajarkannya untuk mengasihani dirinya sendiri karena hal itu bisa membuatnya menjadi lemah. Orang yang lemah dapat dengan mudah dikalahkan. Menjadi kuat saja tidak cukup. Untuk bisa mempertahankan eksistensi di dunia yang sangat dinamis ini, ia harus bisa menjadi yang terbaik dalam segala hal. Tidak ada tempat bagi para pecundang.

Tidak ada suara yang keluar baik dari lisanku ataupun lisannya. Yang terdengar hanya suara dentingan pisau yang membentur piring. Dari tempatku duduk, bisa kulihat ia memotong daging _steak_ nya perlahan. Puteraku memang tidak pernah makan dengan terburu-buru ataupun membabi buta. Ia masih menjaga etikanya di meja makan. Bahkan menurut para pelayan, anakku juga mengatur pola dietnya sendiri.

Tapi sepertinya ada yang berbeda. Ia memang memotong daging dengan sangat perlahan, tapi wajahnya masih saja tertunduk. Seolah ia tidak membiarkanku memandang wajahnya.

Kondisi ini sedikit kurang mengenakkan, sepertinya aku harus membuka pembicaraan. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang aku lakukan kecuali memang ada topik pembicaraan yang penting untuk dibicarakan.

"Bagaimana latihanmu hari ini, Seijuurou?"

Rasanya aku hampir tak perlu menanyakan pertanyaan macam ini pada anakku. Tapi pertanyaan ini terlontar begitu saja.

"Semua berjalan baik-baik saja, ayah."

Dia memang berkata semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tidak melihat semua baik-baik saja. Dia masih menjawab dengan wajah tertunduk, namun sekilas dapat kulihat seringai di wajahnya. Puteraku hampir tidak pernah tersenyum di depanku. Jika ditanya apapun, ia selalu menjawab dengan patuh dengan raut wajah tegasnya. Tapi ada yang berbeda dalam seringainya kali ini.

Seolah ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dalam wajah itu...

"Kau tidak lupa terhadap apa yang ayah katakan waktu makan malam kemarin kan?" Aku mulai mencari pertanyaan lain untuk menghilangkan perasaan tak nyaman ini.

Kulihat seringai di wajahnya semakin lebar.

"Aku ingat semuanya, ayah. Bahwa aku harus menjadi yang terbaik dalam segala hal. Baik itu akademik ataupun non akademik, tidak, dalam segala hal untuk bisa diakui sebagai bagian dari keluarga Akashi."

Perlahan ia mulai mendongakkan wajahnya sehingga aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah anakku saat ini.

Tapi...

Aku terkejut melihat pemandangan di depanku. Orang yang duduk di hadapanku memang puteraku, namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Ya, matanya. Entah sejak kapan iris mata anakku menjadi dwiwarna seperti itu. Dia terlihat seperti orang lain. Bukan karena warna matanya yang berbeda, namun seolah-olah perangainya pun ikut berubah.

Terakhir kali melihatnya saat makan malam yang baru saja berlangsung kemarin, ia masih anak baik dengan warna mata senada surai merahnya.

Tapi detik itu juga, aku merasa ia bukan anak yang selama 14 tahun ini kubesarkan. Walaupun tubuh yang ada di depanku adalah tubuh anakku, Akashi Seijuurou, tapi aku tidak merasa dia benar-benar anakku.

Dan kenyataan itu sedikit membuatku merinding.

"Matamu..." tanpa sadar ucapan itu terlontar dari lisanku

Ia kemudian menyentuh mata kirinya dengan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa ayah, aku baik-baik saja." ujarnya dengan seringai yang tidak biasa. Senyuman itu bukan senyuman yang selama ini ia perlihatkan padaku.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia berdiri dari duduknya, meninggalkan daging yang baru dimakan setengahnya.

"Maaf, aku mendahului ayah. Ada sesuatu yang harus kubereskan."

Sekali lagi, ini tidak biasa. Ia tidak pernah selancang itu mendahuluiku saat makan. Ia selalu beranjak dari meja makan setelah aku beranjak duluan. Dan anehnya, aku merasa takut untuk menghardik kelancangannya ini. Perlahan kulihat punggungnya menjauh, meninggalkan sejumlah pertanyaan dalam benakku.

"Tuan besar..."

Sontak, ucapan si pelayan yang tadi membuyarkan lamunanku. Sejak kapan ia berada di sana?

"Tuan muda tampak aneh sejak pulang tadi. Terlebih lagi, maaf, pandangan matanya itu membuat saya takut."

Aku akui itu. Aku sendiri juga merinding dibuatnya. Anak itu telah berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda. Tidak hanya matanya yang berubah warna, sepertinya segalanya ikut berubah. Seolah-olah ada dua kepribadian dalam satu tubuh.

Sepertinya aku menyesal telah banyak melewatkan waktu bersamanya. Seharusnya aku lebih lembut padanya. Seharusnya aku menjadi figur ayah yang lebih dekat pada puteranya. Tak perlu merasa ragu untuk memeluknya dengan tangan ini. Walaupun kubebankan banyak hal padanya –dan itu memang keegoisanku sebagai orang tua—tapi sepertinya aku tak harus menjaga jarak dengannya, seperti apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini.

Detik ini juga aku menyesalkan semua hal yang tidak bisa kuperbaiki lagi. Dan aku merasa Seijuurou tidak akan sama seperti dulu lagi.

Apakah ini hukuman untukku?

Aku merindukan sosokmu yang dulu, _my beloved Seijuurou..._

...

_**My Beloved Seijuurou- End**_

Ide fic ini muncul segera setelah saya membaca Kurobasu 221Q. Tokoh utama dalam fic ini adalah ayah Akashi dan ditulis dengan sudut pandang orang pertama.

Semenjak akhir 220Q, saya sudah merasa bahwa _emperor eye_ akan segera bangkit, tapi proses kebangkitan ini terjadi di luar bayangan saya. Saya masih shock setelah membacanya.

Menurut beberapa anggapan, dan juga kesimpulan saya sebagai pembaca : _emperor eye_ lahir dari tekad Akashi yang tidak ingin kalah, karena mata itu muncul pada saat Akashi sedang terdesak oleh _one-on-one_ melawan Murasakibara. Alhasil, secara misterius, mata itu muncul dan Akashi menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Jika sebelum punya mata itu, Akashi adalah anak yang _cute_ dan jenius, maka setelah ia memiliki mata yang baru, ia menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Bahkan bisa dikatakan lebih _freak_ dan menyeramkan. Bahkan orang-orang menyebutkan : _**Akashi number 2 is now activated**__!_ (memangnya Nigou-nya Tetsuya? -_-")

Karakter Akashi memang dalam dan misterius, berbeda dengan yang lain. Dan itu yang membuatnya menarik, di samping kemampuannya yang memang mumpuni.

Berkenan untuk review atau sharing tentang Kurobasu? Douzou!

Thank you for reading^^


End file.
